


all good

by JJHomes043



Series: bite me [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bubble Bath, Coming In Pants, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Plans For The Future, Stress Relief, Thighs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, blood drinking from the thigh, hickey, hyuck just needs to destress, once again mark lee is boyfriend of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Mark spends some time with his stressed boyfriend and successful relaxes him. Donghyuck couldn't be more thankful for him.–or, mark drinks from hyucks thigh, spends some time with him and makes him feel special because that's what vampire boyfriends do.





	all good

**Author's Note:**

> the smut/sexual content is hyuck coming in his pants. there's not much details, just basically telling you what happened, i guess. don't read if that will make you uncomfortable, however it is an extremely small part of the fic so you may wish to skip over it. 
> 
> you may want to read the other works in this series but this can be read alone too.
> 
> this also isnt edited to my best so apologies for any mistakes it's 3am
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> EDIT: i realised a mistake with literally one word that ruined the plot. i just changed "parent's" to "one of hisfriend's"

Stress is a common problem in Donghyuck’s life. Work is stressful—sometimes—, and his house is a fucking nightmare if he's being honest. 

Imagine having a tiring day at work only to come home to a bunch of insanely chaotic vampires. Chenle and Jisung are loud, Jaemin and Jeno are all loved up and in your face, Renjun is fine now that he thinks about it, Taeyong is too protective and Mark. Mark is either ignoring him, demanding cuddles or tryna fuck. And Donghyuck does not want to put up with any of them today. 

He pushes the front door open after seriously considering going to his one of his friend's house or something for the night but his clothes and precious phone charger are in the house. 

It's silent. Maybe they've all went out? Jaemin likes to drag them to the mall sometimes. Thank god. He drops his bag on the couch and falls onto it. He just wants to sleep for, like, 1000 years. 

He's starting to doze off when he hears the floorboards creak. Oh, of course. Peace in this house is short lived. Like a butterfly or some other animal that only last a couple days. 

"Duckie?" His boyfriend calls into the house and why is he even asking? He can probably smell and hear him in the living room. 

"What?" He almost shouts, sitting up and huffing. Would it be mean to ask him to kindly fuck off? 

"Hi," Mark laughs his stupid laugh that Donghyuck can't help but love. Rounding the corner, Mark's face visibly lights up when his eyes land on Donghyuck. 

"Mark, listen to me very carefully," Donghyuck slowly starts as Mark sits down beside him, so close that he's almost in his lap. "I'm not in the mood, so if you wanna stay my boyfriend you need to leave me alone."

Mark's (pretty, Donghyuck thinks it's really pretty) face falls and Donghyuck immediately regrets saying that. "Okay," Mark puckers his lips and forces a smile, "I ran a bath for you if you still want it and there's new pajamas on the bed and I changed the sheets because you know that stain at the end? Yeah, that was bugging me, and there's soup in the kitchen, you just need to heat it up." Mark leans forward and kisses Donghyuck’s cheek. "I'll stay out of your way."

If Donghyuck was the tiniest bit softer he'd give into his feelings and cry but mama didn't raise a little bitch. She did, however, raise a gay one and Donghyuck really loves his boyfriend. 

"Wait, no," Donghyuck whines, pouting and falling into Mark before he can get up. "I'm sorry. You're okay, it's the others that can get on my nerves sometimes."

"I know," Mark rubs at his shoulders. "I sent them out, they're not coming back until early in the morning." Donghyuck hums. 

On their own accord, Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut and he uses Mark's shoulder as a makeshift pillow. Until Mark's moving away and he's falling onto the couch. He hates him again. 

"It's not time for sleeping yet! You have soup to eat—drink? I don't know—and pajamas to wear and a bath to use!" Mark exclaims, peeling Donghyuck’s limp body off the couch. 

"What do you want?" Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him before it dawns on him. It's feeding night. "My blood? You want my blood. You can have it, take it all."

"But then you'd die," Mark deadpans. Wow, zero brain cells Mark Lee strikes again. 

"That's the point, idiot," Donghyuck pushes himself off Mark and stomps towards their bedroom. "If you're wanting my blood you better follow me or else I'm giving it to Jaemin or something."

He hears Mark jogs to catch up with him and feels him links their hands together. "It's nice without the others, maybe we should get our own house," Mark wonders aloud, swinging their hands between them.

Donghyuck chokes on his own spit. "And where would we get the money for that?" 

"I have money!" Mark pouts and shoves at Donghyuck’s side. "I could work again and we could buy a house and– Oh! We could own a little shop together and it could be beside our house and it'd be so cute!" 

"Let's not get too hasty, yeah?" Donghyuck squeezes his hand. He'd love to live with Mark and own a shop with him but he's too poor for that right now. 

"Yeah," Mark lets Donghyuck lead him into their bedroom and push him onto the bed. "And we could have a dog and a cat and maybe some bunnies and a hamster–" 

"Mark," Donghyuck whispers from on top of him, a smirk pulling his lips up. 

"Yeah?" There's stars in Mark's eyes. They shimmer with something that makes Donghyuck’s heart do happy flips in chest and he knows his eyes reflect the same. 

"Shut up."

But maybe not right now while Mark keeps rambling on about shit that Donghyuck does care about but not right now when he'd rather have Mark's lips on his right now. So Donghyuck seals their lips together and starts working Mark up. It's easy, really. 

A little kneading to his side, a gentle stroke to his hair, exposing his neck a little and if he's feeling into it, maybe a little moan. All of it sends Mark into, as Donghyuck calls it, Dominant Vampire Mode. 

Mark is a little possessive. Okay, not little. More like majorly possessive. When Jungwoo gives him a hug at the end of a particularly difficult shift, Mark will rubs himself all over Donghyuck like a dog in heat so he smells of Mark and Mark only. Though, as much as he hates to admit it, it's kinda hot. 

"At work today," Donghyuck starts, out of breath as he slowly removes his shirt. "There were some customers eyeing me up," Donghyuck whines as Mark presses bruises into his hips. "And they were acting all flirting," His breath hitches when Mark takes matters into his own hands and rips Donghyuck’s shirt off his shoulders. "And one of them was touching me, all gross on my thigh and we had to kick him out," Donghyuck finishes, knowing what he'll get out of Mark. 

Mark's eyes shift to a dull red before they change back. It's a vampire thing, to intimidate others, apparently. A growl falls from Mark's clenched teeth and Donghyuck rolls his head back so his neck is completely on display for Mark. 

"Where did he touch you?" Mark whispers against his ear, gentle hands roaming Donghyuck’s chest and squishing his sides when he speaks. "What did he say to you?" 

"Here," Donghyuck drops his hand to his upper thigh, incredibly close to his crotch. At the time he was humiliated and disgusted, still is, but knowing he can use it to get a rise out of Mark makes him smug. "Called me pretty too."

Donghyuck’s hand is replaced with Mark's own. "He'd not wrong," Mark licks the shell of his ear and Donghyuck shudders under him, holding his breath. "But only I get to call you pretty, isn't that right?" 

Donghyuck shakes his head no. "Jaeminnie calls me pretty and so does Jungwoo," Jungwoo's name gets caught in his throat and his back arches when Mark presses his palm over his hardened crotch. 

"Did he touch you here?" Mark moves away from Donghyuck’s ear and up so he can stare into his eyes. It's intense. Donghyuck kind of wants to run away.

"No," Donghyuck keeps his head back and he can feel an ache forming at the base. "Only my thigh." So much for being tired. 

"Jeans off," Mark tells him and Donghyuck is quick to push them off, Mark watching. "Where exactly?"

Donghyuck’s fingers circle the place that man had put his fingers on, even with the thought of it, Donghyuck can remember the way his eyes had darkened and he looked as if he wanted to hurt him. A shiver runs down his spine. Shame and disgust twirls in his gut and he kinda wants to cry when he remembers it. 

Mark drops his head onto Donghyuck’s thigh, now laying on the bed with Donghyuck still on his knees. His cold fingers ghost over the area before his lips touch it. He starts slow, mouthing along the area and sucking the smooth skin into his mouth. 

Donghyuck ignores all the feelings stirring in his boxers and instead focuses on Mark. His fingers fall into Mark's hair and he uses his grip on the stands to ground himself. Keep it together, Hyuck. 

As if in some sort of spell, Mark doesn't stop until Donghyuck’s upper thigh is decorated with blooming bruises, some red, some already purple. "Pretty, baby, you're so pretty."

Donghyuck keens at the praise, throwing his head back and letting out a high pitched moan. He'd be embarrassed if it wasn't Mark who he's literally grown up with. 

"You need to drink," Donghyuck stutters, pulling Mark's hair when he dips his head lower so it's between Donghyuck’s legs. Donghyuck squirms but spreads his legs to give Mark more room.

"I will," Mark tongues over the side of his leg, so close to his dick that Donghyuck doesn't really know what to do. "Is here okay, baby?" And wow, if consent isn't the biggest turn on Donghyuck doesn't know what it. 

"Absolutely," Donghyuck breathes, chin hitting his chest and hair covering his eyes. There's a layer of sweat covering him from head to toe but he can't bring himself to care. Just the mere thought of Mark drink from his thigh makes a pang of pleasure shoot down to his dick. 

After numbing the area, he sinks his fangs into the skin. It's more stingy than usual but something about it feels amazing. He can't put his finger on it. He wants to pull Mark off and tell him something doesn't feel right but it doesn't feel _bad_. 

As his blood is literally being sucked out, it's as if it's being replaced by liquid metal, cold and heavy in his body. His legs feel like lumps of coal and his heart rate drops when the weight reaches the muscle. It pools in his lower stomach, making him fall back on the bed, legs shaking. Mark uses his hand to hold his thigh still, fingers strong enough to bruise. 

Mark moans against his leg and it's so lewd and sinful that Donghyuck can't help from pulling on Mark's hair to hear it again. There's one last push of metal through his body, another moan on his thigh and Mark's hand rubbing the head of his dick through his boxers and like a rubber band being pulled to its limits, everything snaps and falls apart. 

His mouth falls open in a silent scream and his back arches so high off the bed it hurts. There's tears in his eyes and a tongue on his thigh and maybe mama did raise a lil bitch. 

"Mark," Donghyuck babbles, chanting his name over and over with mixes of the first words that come to his brain. It's all a little too much. His body finally relaxes when Mark decides he's ruined Donghyuck’s thighs enough. 

Mark slides up beside him. "We doing okay? That wasn't too much?" Mark rubs his nose along Donghyuck’s flushed cheeks. 

Donghyuck shakes his head, "A little too much but I enjoyed it," He gestures down to his soiled boxers, "As you can probably see."

Mark laughs into his sweaty skin before pulling away to play with Donghyuck’s hair. "Yeah," He brings his face close to Donghyuck so that their noses inches away from touching. "Me too."

"Good," Donghyuck closes his eyes for a second before he forces them open again. "How about that bath?" 

With a laugh, Mark pushes himself up and off the bed. He offers a hand to Donghyuck who uses it, he's always somewhat light headed after this. "Right this way, princess."

The nickname makes Donghyuck’s face turn a deeper red, making him hide his face in his hands and blindly stumble into their ensuite bathroom. 

"Oh wow," He whispers, letting his hands fall. Rainbow coloured candles surround the bathtub, making the tiles shimmer with different colours. The tub is full of bubbles and the air smells of mixed desserts. 

"Like it? I bought the candles today because I thought you'd like them," Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s (slightly sore) waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. "And I know your skin can be sensitive so I used gentle bubbles and the bathbomb is good for your skin."

"It's perfect," Donghyuck twists his head so he can leave a wet kiss on Mark's cheek. "You're perfect."

Mark snorts and taps his butt. "Only I'm allowed to be cheesy. Just get in the bath while I fix the bed sheets."

Donghyuck huffs at the touch on his butt and waits until Mark is gone to take off his boxers. Sure, they've seen each other naked for years but that fact that he'd come in his boxers. That's too much shame. And considering everything that's happened today, he's not in the mood for being embarrassed—again.

He settles himself in the tub and oh, this is nice. The water is somewhat oily and has a nice shimmer to it while the bubbles burst over his aching muscles, soothing them to an extent. 

"Honey, I'm home," Mark teases, placing a plastic bag on the closed toilet seat. He strips out of his clothes, which just adds to Donghyuck’s embarrassment because Mark has been fully dressed the whole time. "Shove over."

Donghyuck shuffles forward and waits for Mark to settle in behind him. When he does, Donghyuck leans back on him and hums. "This is really nice, I appreciate it."

"Good, I'm glad you like it," Mark pauses and Donghyuck knows he has something to say. "You know, I didn't actually do all this to suck your blood. I was gonna leave it this week since you've been so stressed lately but I'm not gonna lie, you're scary when you get demanding so I just followed along.".

"Is Mark Lee, big scary vampire, scared of me?" Donghyuck grabs one of Mark's hands and starts playing with his fingers. "Unbelievable.".

"Very believable. I'm terrified of the day you become a vampire, you'll be unstoppable," Mark laughs and rubs circles into Donghyuck’s side with his free hand. 

Donghyuck freezes. They've never spoken about turning Donghyuck. No one has. It's like a cursed topic, no one wants to bring it up. "You want me to be a vampire too?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you kinda knew that. I really love you and would love to spend the rest of my dead life with you," Mark kisses the top of his head. "It's a really big thing, though. So don't feel like because I said this you need to turn, like, right away."

"Dude," Donghyuck squeezes one of Mark's fingers. "Did you just lowkey propose? Wait do vampires even get married?" 

"Did you just call me dude?" Mark pinches his side, making him yelp and slosh water over the edge of the tub. "But not really, they usually just get bonded and then mated."

"But I want a nice wedding. Can we still have a nice wedding?" Donghyuck turns to pout at Mark. Their eyes meet and Donghyuck feels warmth bubble in his chest. 

"Did you just propose there? Who said we were getting married? What if I wanted you as a bro vampire, _dude_."

With a groan, Donghyuck turns back around, the warmth still growing and he can't help the smile that fights its way onto his lips. "God, I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You just said 'I do', looks like there's no need for a wedding after all," Mark pushes Donghyuck’s head to the side with his nose and traces along his pulse. 

"You're like a dog sometimes," Donghyuck can't help but tell him. "You use your nose a lot and need to scent people–"

"Just you," Mark corrects. 

"Need to scent me and you use your tongue a lot," Donghyuck finishes. 

"Use my tongue a lot?" Mark licks a strip up his neck. "I thought you liked that. It's a vampire thing, you'll understand soon."

"Soon, hm?" Donghyuck flicks his forehead and Mark pulls way with a whine. "Act like a dog when scolded too."

"If you shut up right now I'll give you a massage."

With his hands, Donghyuck zips it, locks it and puts it in his pocket. Mark starts on his shoulders, massaging the knots out of them. Then he moves to the middle of his back and then his lowered back and–. 

Mark starts massaging his ass, rolling the cheeks in his palms and squeezing. Donghyuck almost hits him. Almost. 

"Mark Lee. What do you think you're doing?" He hisses, trying to sit up. 

"No, trust me Hyuck. There's muscles in your ass too. I'm giving you a full body massage," Mark squishes the muscle much harder than necessary and Donghyuck has to stop himself from hitting him again. 

"If you're trying to get me horny it's not gonna work. And if you're horny then I'm not helping you," Donghyuck knows he sounds stern but, again, like a dog, Mark needs to be told. 

"I'm not, I swear," Mark shifts Donghyuck up his chest and massages the underside of his thighs. "Just wanna help you relax."

Does he fully believe him? Absolutely not. Is he enjoying this massage? Absolutely. So Donghyuck keeps his mouth shut and lets Mark dig his fingers into his painful muscles. 

It's over all too soon but Donghyuck feels good. His body is buzzing and he feels a lot less tense. He thanks Mark when he's wetting Donghyuck’s hair. Mark washes their hair for them and pulls Donghyuck out the tub. He wraps him in a fluffy towel that hangs off his shoulders. 

Mark reaches into the bag and pulls out a new lotion. It smells like roses and Donghyuck happily lets Mark massage it into his skin. Next is the new pajamas. It's a pair of short shorts and a cropped t-shirt that says '#teamedward' on it. It's dumb but comfy. 

The bed is made again and Mark tucks him in before disappearing. He returns with a tray. He places it on Donghyuck’s lap. There's a bowl of soup on the tray, along with some buttered bread. Woah, his heart just done some crazy parkour.

His boyfriend crawls up beside him and picks up his spoon. "Can I feed you?" 

Has Donghyuck ever been able to deny Mark Lee? No. 

It's a mess, there's soup on the sheets and some on Mark's nose but it's fun and tasty so who can complain. The tray is dropped on the ground with a thud and Mark turns towards Donghyuck. "I'm stuffed."

"Me too," Donghyuck links their hands under the covers. "So I'm going to sleep. Thank you for tonight, I'm sorry for being snappy."

"You haven't," Mark pulls Donghyuck against his chest. 

"I love you and I can't wait until we have our own house and our own shop and cats and dogs and an entire zoo and we can live forever because that's what vampires do, right?"

"That's exactly what they do."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> wowie there we go.
> 
> if you liked that then pls leave some kudos and comments bc they always make my day. 
> 
> anyway, here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for prompts and whatever.
> 
> stream boom you whores
> 
> love ya, stay safe and have a good nice or day or why not both


End file.
